1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hanger and, more specifically, to a multi-functional hanger for a garment that is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hangers are well known in the art for vertically storing a garment. A hanger typically includes a longitudinally extending body, and a hook extending radially from the body. The body supports a shoulder portion of a garment or item of clothing disposed thereon. Nonadjustable garment hangers are commercially available in only a few sizes, as measured by the length of the body. However, clothing comes in a wide variety of styles, sizes and shapes to accommodate the myriad of shapes and sizes of the population. For example, a hanger intended for child-sized clothing will inadequately support adult clothing, and likewise a hanger intended for adult clothing will inadequately support child-sized clothing. As a result of using the wrong sized hanger, the clothing tends to develop unwanted wrinkles, puckers, hanger marks or the like in a shoulder portion or a sleeve portion.
Hangers with adjustable body lengths are known in the art to accommodate various sized clothing. One example of an adjustable hanger includes a tubular body with outwardly extending fixed arms, and a telescoping arm having a U-shape slidingly disposed on the fixed arm, for modifying the length of the body portion. While this type of hanger works in extending the length of the body, it suffers from several shortfalls. First of all, it is difficult to extend both of the telescoping arms an even distance. Also, the telescoping arm can be pulled off the fixed arm while adjusting the length. In addition, the telescoping arms flex when extended outwardly and supporting the weight of an article of clothing.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a multifunctional hanger with a telescoping arm to adjust the overall length of the hanger to accommodate a variety of clothing shapes and styles.
Accordingly, the present invention is an adjustable garment hanger which includes a body, and a pair of fixed arms extending from the body, such that an upper end of each fixed arm includes a guide rail, and a mid-section of each fixed arm includes an indexing track. The adjustable garment hanger also includes a pair of telescoping arms slidingly disposed on the guide rail for each fixed arm, wherein the telescoping arm includes two side walls joined by an upper wall, and a plurality of opposed indexing arms that travel in the indexing track of the fixed arm to retain a position of the telescoping arm relative to the fixed arm. The adjustable garment hanger further includes a stop integral with the fixed arm for limiting the travel of the telescoping arm relative to the fixed arm in a fully extended position.
One advantage of the present invention is that an adjustable garment hanger is provided that is multifunctional. Another advantage of the present invention is that the adjustable garment hanger includes a telescoping arm that is incrementally positioned to accommodate various sized clothing. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the adjustable garment hanger holds multiple clothing items and includes a belt hook, a slot for an article of clothing such as a tie or scarf, and hooks for straps or loops. A further advantage of the present invention is that the adjustable garment hanger is easily adjusted to accommodate various types and sizes of clothing, so that the clothing hangs neatly from the hanger without puckering, slipping, wrinkling or the like.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.